1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand-held illuminated inspection devices, and, more particularly, to such hand-held devices especially adapted for retrieving items by magnetic action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desire and need to illuminate objects by a hand-held device is well known. It is also well known to use a hand-held device to retrieve items by magnetic action. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to either illuminating objects by a hand-held device or retrieving items by magnetic action, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,521,173, 1,535,618, 2,424,064, 3,131,690, 3,582,638, 3,924,115, 5,369,555, 5,704,674, 5,951,142, and 6,337,946.
More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,521,173, 1,535,618, and 5,704,674 discloses a hand-held retrieval device that employs magnetic action. In each patent, a battery-powered electromagnet is employed. It is noted, however, that none of these patents discloses the use of a light to be used in conjunction with a retrieval device that operates with electromagnetic action. In this respect, it would be desirable to provide an electromagnetic retrieval device that also includes a light to be used in conjunction with the magnetic retrieval device.
In addition, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,424,064, 3,131,690, 3,582,638 discloses a hand-held illuminated inspection device. However, none of these devices include a retrieval device.
The following U.S. patents disclose an illuminated magnetic retrieval device: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,924,115 and 5,951,142. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,115 discloses an electromagnetic pick up tool that has a built in light. It is noted that the electromagnetic components and the illumination components are permanently combined with each other. There may be circumstances, however, when it would be desirable to employ a hand-held illumination device without the encumbrance of a magnetic retrieval device. In this respect, it would be desirable to provide an illuminated magnetic retrieval apparatus from which the magnetic retrieval components can be readily removed from the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,142 discloses an illuminating, magnetic retrieval device which employs a permanent magnet not an electromagnet. The illuminating components allow an adjustment of the illuminating beam to be varied from divergent to convergent. The light is directed in a direction that is transverse to the main longitudinal axis of the device. However, there are times when it would be desirable to be able to adjust the convergence and divergence of illumination in a direction that is coaxial with the main longitudinal axis of an illuminated magnetic retrieval device. Moreover, it would be desirable to be able to adjust the convergence and divergence of illumination in a direction that is coaxial with the main longitudinal axis of an illuminated electromagnetic retrieval device. Electromagnetic retrieval devices have a benefit over permanent magnet retrieval devices. They enable accurate placement of the retrieval head adjacent to the item to be retrieved, before actuation of the electromagnet, even in the presence of other ferro-magnetic material.
Still other features would be desirable in an illuminated magnetic retrieval apparatus. Adjustment of the convergence and divergence of illumination for an electromagnetic retrieval device may not be necessary or desired all the time. Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to easily add or remove the components for the adjustment of convergence and divergence of illumination. That is, it would be desirable to provide the components for the adjustment of convergence and divergence of illumination in the form of a readily attachable and detachable attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,555 may be of interest for its disclosure of an illuminated screwdriver. U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,946 may be of interest for its disclosure of optical light pipes with laser light appearance.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use illuminated magnetic retrieval devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an illuminated magnetic retrieval apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides an electromagnetic retrieval device that also includes a light to be used in conjunction with the magnetic retrieval device; (2) provides an illuminated magnetic retrieval apparatus from which the magnetic retrieval components can be readily removed from the apparatus; (3) enables adjustment of the convergence and divergence of illumination in a direction that is coaxial with the main longitudinal axis of an illuminated magnetic retrieval device; (4) enables adjustment of the convergence and divergence of illumination in a direction that is coaxial with the main longitudinal axis of an illuminated electromagnetic retrieval device; and (5) provides the components for the adjustment of convergence and divergence of illumination in the form of a readily attachable and detachable attachment. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique illuminated magnetic retrieval apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.